Forum:Heat M
The welcome return of Gravity, but I have a feeling that Helloher's requested duo, Gyrobot and Tomohawk, won't be sticking around... Round 1 Gravity vs Gyrobot vs Tomohawk vs Disc-O-Inferno TG's thoughts I think Gyrobot would be out of the arena pretty quickly, capable of breaking both Firestorm's quickest immobilisation and Wheely Big Cheese's biggest flip records. Tomohawk lasts about 4 seconds after damage from Disco, and goes flying out once Gravity joins in. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:01, September 9, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts ......is there any point in me commenting on a fight so blatantly obvious? We all know who will win. CBFan 10:08, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I think that Gravity would immediately OotA Tomohawk, but at the same time Gyrobot and Disc-O-Inferno clash. Disc-O-Inferno has a history of unreliability, it would konk out. Gyrobot woud probably stop spinning, but not stop moving. It goes through with Gravity. 'Helloher (talk) 16:40, September 9, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thougths Disc-O-Inferno is doubtlessly powerful; it lasted about 5 seconds in Series 7 and still managed to cause damage to BOD. Having said that, Disc-O-Inferno will probably make it known that Gravity should stay away by bdestroying Tomahawk while Gravity flips out Gyrobot. It doesn't break the wall this time, so it's free to flip the dead Tomahawk out next. Dic-O-Inferno and Gravity through. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:00, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Gravit and Disc-O-Inferno go through by sheer power of their weapons. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:08, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Ripper vs Wolverine vs Rhino vs Spin Doctor TG's thoughts An octagenarian wrapped in a shawl with a saucpan and a tennis racket could defeat Spin Doctor. As for the other three, I think Wolverine's quick assault tactics, though commendable, tend to get it picked on. I think it would probably get overturned by Ripper for a breezy first round after the quick and almost certain demise of Spin Doctor. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:01, September 9, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts I predict Spin Doctor will win. Gotcha! No, seriously, Ripper will go through, and I think Rhino will as well. I'm not sure if either Rhino or Wolverine can self-right. CBFan 10:08, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Spin Doctor will just be knocked over. As for the rest, I see Ripper seeing Rhino as the biger threat, and because Rhino can't self right, it's out. Wolverine would probably be quick enough to avoid the flipper of Ripper anyway. Those two go through for me. 'Helloher (talk) 16:40, September 9, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Maybe if Spin Doctor would actually spin, it wouldn't end every battle in need of a doctor. Joking aside, Rhino is good-looking, but I feel its sides are vulnerable, and I don't like the way it lifted itself off the ground when it tried to lift Storm 2; the flipper could be more powerful. And Rhino struck me as somewhat slow. For those reasons, I think it'll be the weakest link of the three, and will go out. Ripper and Wolverine through. Llama's Thoughts I agree with RA2, Rhino does look a little ponderous, so Ripper flips Spin Doctor OotA, while Wolverine uses speed and agility to pummel Rhino to death, Wolverine and Ripper go through. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:08, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Round 1 Final Result *Gravity: 5 *Tomohawk: 0 *Gyrobot: 0 *Disc-O-Inferno: 5 *Ripper: 5 *Wolverine: 3 *Rhino: 2 *Spin Doctor: 0 Round 2 Gravity vs Wolverine TG's thoughts Thanks for stopping by, Wolverine. Gravity will kindly show you the exit. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I want to say Gravity pulls out due to technical issues, but I can't so Wolverine puts up a valiant stuggle but eventually it goes OotA. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:42, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Well said TG. (Gravity goes through). 'Helloher (talk) 15:56, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Bye Bye Wolverine. CBFan 17:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts I'm imagining the the post-interview, and I can see the Wolverine captain calling Gravity "Wheely Big Cheese" by mistake. Understandable, considering how the match will go. Fate can be a b*tch sometimes. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:20, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Well said. Helloher (talk) 19:21, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Disc-O-Inferno vs Ripper RA2's Thoughts Ripper's armour is quite thin, I think I heard someone say less than 1mm thick. I'm afraid this would be somewhat of a bloodbath for Team Roaming Robots, similar to Bigger Brother vs. Hypnodisc, except without the scrappy underdog's miraculous comeback. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:20, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I see Ripper getting a flip in before Disc-O-Inerno's disc is up to speed, then tossing the spinner around the arena. At some point Disc-O-Inferno breaks down, so Ripper wins. Helloher (talk) 05:37, September 11, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts I know that Ripper's armour is very thin; it buckled against Kan Opener. However, its flipper is quick, powerful and has the potential to launch Disc-O-Inferno before it lands an attack. Ripper is one of the very best Series 7 flippers, and a robot with real potential. Disc-O-Inferno, however, is infamous for breaking down. Really, the only damage we've seen from Disco was against Fighting Torque, Velocirippa, Killer Carrot 2 and a bit on Spirit of Knightmare. I think Ripper would flip Disco through the air, and either stop its disc or cause it to break down altogether. I have faith in Ripper. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:18, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :What about ripping Behemoth's scoop out? CBFan 17:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, the breaking down it is infamous for was in Series 4, with one problem in Series 6. Series 4, it was rubbish, but look at it only a year later. CBFan 19:02, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Doesnt change my reasoning on behalf of Ripper. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:23, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I agree with the above, Ripper is quick and powerful so I reckon it could get Disco before the disc is ready. Disco breaks down over the flame pit, Ripper through to the final. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:42, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Gee, nobody has ANY faith in Disc-O-Inferno. Ignoring Series 4, how many times has it actually broken down? I count once, in its match against Killer Carrot 2. No, the incident in the Annihilator doesn't count because Matilda did the damage. If it hits Ripper, the armour is going to shatter. I have to give Disc-O-Inferno the win. CBFan 17:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Final Gravity vs Ripper TG's thoughts Ripper is an excellent machine, and my assurance in its victory lies in the tapering flipper, like Behemoth's scoop. I predict a head on collision, with Ripper exploiting Gravity's two wheel drive (remember it wheelies slightly) and hurling it over, before making repeated subsequent flips against the Dutch machine. I'd go as far as to say Ripper would get Gravity out of the arena - we all want it out of the arena - but it may not be as realistic, and a pitting victory or a judges decision would be more likely. I pick Ripper, it goes charging on. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:28, September 12, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Well, I don't really think Ripper should have been here, but I won't let that influence my decision. I can't help but think, however, that it'll be "bleeding to death", as TG puts it, after that fight against Disc-O-Inferno. Even then, I think Gravity has the upper hand. The Ripper team confessed themselves that it can't self-right out of every angle. CBFan 06:11, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :This is a difficult problem. The votes in favour of Ripper last round were unanimous in Ripper flipping Disco around without taking damage from the disc, so in the heat final for us, it can't be "bleeding to death", but it is for you because your fight simulated Disco landing damage on Ripper. I'm not sure that previous fights should have any say on current fight results. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:41, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::That's a bit cheap coming from the guy who reckoned Eric would beat Raizer Blade in the "Series 4 Alternative Heat Winners" thread on the forums, who said that Raizer Blade would still be "bleeding to death from Round 1", even though it had ages to fix it back up again. No offense but I have to point it out. And the fact that Ripper can't right from every angle still makes me stand to my decision. CBFan 08:47, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Thats really got nothing to do with it, its a different scenario. Besides, I just wanted to make sure. Your vote still stands. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:51, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::It isn't, really, it's a speculation thing, just like this. But whatever. CBFan 08:58, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts If ripper can't self right from every angle, and it it up against Gravity, there can only be one winner. The dutch are through. 'Helloher (talk) 07:40, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :I'd forgotten about Ripper's interchangeable weapons. I think it would use the disc against Gravity and do damage which knocks it out. We've seen before that Gravity can be knocked out with one large blow. Ripper through. Helloher (talk) 18:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::But if it uses the disc, surely it can't self-right. CBFan 19:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::It hits Gravity before it is flipped. Helloher (talk) 20:13, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::How do you even know how the disc works? You've never seen it, therefore we can't really use it. CBFan 07:04, September 13, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thougths I doubt Ripper escaped the last match unscathed, there's no way that it could avoid Disc-O-Inferno's disc completely; no one's that perfect. I think it's still sustaining some damage that keeps it from working at 100%. And there's the fact that Ripper has a somewhat worrisome ground clearance where its flipper doesn't cover it, those decorative spikes at the back make it even easier. Both can flip the other, but even if it goes back-and-forth like that, I think Gravity has more staying power, and would win the war of attrition. Realistically though, it would flip Ripper out of the arena. Gravity through. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:47, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Ripper's slightly damaged, but I reckon it could do what TG said with Gravity doing a slight wheelie. However in the long run I think Gravity will just edge. Don't know how, perhaps a lucky flip that Ripper has trouble self-righting from. Another ending to be considered, Ripper uses its axe instead of flipper axes through Gravity's armour and holes a wheel and Gravity is immobilised??? I really don't know!! Llamaman201 (talk) 18:36, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :We've got 2-2. Pick a winner please. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:07, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::If I can make a point, you seem to say that Ripper's only way of winning is to use a weapon it's never used before. I don't think we can even bring up the possibility of it using its axe, since we've never seen it in action, ergo, we don't know how exactly it works. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::And that would also make Helloher's decision null as well, because we don't know how the spinning disc works either, purely because we never saw it. Heck, I don't even know whether it was horizontal or vertical. CBFan 07:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::In that case, revert to my original toughts. Gravity through. Helloher (talk) 07:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Heat Winner: Gravity Good on the Dutch. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:37, September 13, 2009 (UTC)